The Curious Case of Quinn Fabray
by girl502549
Summary: Other people seem to notice some strange things about Quinn that just don't seem to add up.


So Tina was really really freaked out, like more than normal. She had been over at a Glee girl's sleepover with Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel, and couldn't sleep. She had always been a night owl, and the contraband booze hadn't really helped, the buzz worn out by now. Then suddenly next to her Quinn started turning and grumbling in her sleep, her mumbling became slightly clearer until Tina heard a perfectly clear word from Quinn's perfect lips, really, it should be a crime to be that beautiful and perfect, not that she liked Quinn, she thought she was kind of mean, and not that self disciplined seeing as she messed up all the time, anyways, back to the reason for the freak out….. Quinn moaned Rachel's name in her sleep…. TWICE, and then snuggled deeper into the covers with a soft sigh and a smile, stilling again. The next day Rachel woke them up with her overly obnoxious cheeriness and Quinn insulted her a little more than usual. Tina did not know what to do with this information. She really wanted to tell someone, but she couldn't figure out who! Artie was still bitter about the breakup, Mike wouldn't care because it wasn't about dancing, Asianness, or his abs, Mercedes and Kurt would just get into trouble and probably get beat up by Quinn. She shuddered at the thought of approaching the Queen bee by herself, and Rachel would just become more annoying than usual and might possibly be beat up as well depending on Quinn's mood and how Rachel approached her, which she inevitably would, with about as much elegance as a dump truck. Brittany would tell Santana and Santana would use it to the detriment of Quinn, and she really didn't feel like getting into the middle of that shit. Finn would just be utterly devastated, and fearful, rightly so, because Quinn could totally steal Rachel in a heartbeat if she chose to. Puck….. would be gross about it but then….. pretty laid back, and had experience with Quinn, he might be helpful, once he got passed being an ass, she would see if this could work.

Puck was happy. Oh he certainly loved the images in his head right now, but they were only part of the reason, he finally understood Quinn Fabray, like on a deep level, understood her anger, her pain, and right now he wanted just a little bit of payback. He might be a laid back guy and all, but Quinn had broken his heart, and he wasn't above rubbing this in her face. He wasn't dumb, he could put together two and two. And Tina's information was only the last piece of the puzzle he needed to complete his picture of Quinn. He had noticed how she seemed obsessed with torturing Rachel, even before she had gone after Finn. He had noticed how when she glared with jealously at the couple, she always seemed to look at Finn with a little more anger. He had even seen her screwed up doodles, that were like, really screwed up. He had even snuck into the girl's bathroom to see the Rachel porno drawings that Quinn had drawn there. Quinn was back on top, head cheerio, perfect body again, not that the pregnant thing had decreased her hotness at all, I mean really, she was SUCH a MILF, right, back to pettiness and revenge, and he thought she was due to be reminded she wasn't perfect, plus he thought she had way too big a stick up her ass, and if this repressed gayness for Berry was causing it he actually thought confronting her and maybe getting her to admit it would help, see he was really a good guy underneath it all, and he would do anything for his baby mama, even though she could really be such a bitch.

"Sup baby mama." He smirked as he leaned nonchalantly against the locker.

"ugrh, how many times do I have to tell you. Call me that again and you WILL regret it." Quinn closed her locker and glared in disgust, turning to ignore him and walk away, books in hand.

"Whoops. Oh let me help you with that." He said as he knocked her notebooks out of her hand and started picking them off the floor. He grabbed the one he had noticed her drawing in before and flipped it open, finding chemistry notes, plans to get back to being head cheerio, she had everything down, including bribing Sue with the reformed sinner mascot idea for church funding. However, betraying Santana wasn't on it, which made him wonder if she actually did it. But she must have, I mean who else would have? He finally found what he was looking for an unflattering caricature of Rachel Berry, surrounded by hearts.

"Well lookie here. Really Quinn, you need to stop letting just anyone see this, if I didn't know you better I would think you totally wanted under Jewberry's skirt, which I wouldn't blame you for, oh wait, I do know you, intimately, and I do think that you want a piece of that." Quinn froze for a second and then grabbed back the books hastily and put on her best bitch expression, "Really Puck? You are so idiotic. More than usual. Go play more video games and smoke pot, or better yet actually try to be useful at something, maybe then you can actually rise from loserville to mediocrity." She scoffed.

"Well played. But don't play so innocent Quinn, cause we both know you are anything but. I'm actually glad you now know the pain of unrequited love, and the fact that it is totally your own fault you can't have her because you tortured her all her life makes it all the more satisfying. Actually, I might just get into her pants just because you want her." He baited, waiting for her to slip.

"Like I care. And you couldn't even do it, she is like totally attached to Finn like a little annoying leach. Plus those are big words considering you are such a Lima loser. You couldn't even do it the first time, when she wasn't with Finn." Quinn shot back without missing a beat.

"Oh Quinn, you're not even denying that you're gay for Berry. Which by the way is really funny in an ironic way, and as if being with lame ass Finnocence stopped YOU from the Puckasaurus. And that sounded suspiciously like a bet, which I accept. Have fun being tortured with mental images of me getting some of that. And once again, the only reason I'm doing this, is because you're a bitch, and I finally found something I can do that will piss you off. Bye now." He smirked and walked away.

"You would actually do that to Finn, again." She raised her eyebrow.

"He's not that good a friend, and his pussyness is pissing me off." Puck shrugged.

"As a woman I find that highly offensive….. And you're an ass. Plus you're totally wrong. I hate Manhands." She scoffed and walked away before he could. Puck smirked. Oh he wasn't really all that bad, he would just need to hit on Rachel some, maybe bring her over to his house, make out a little. It's not like he even intended to sleep with her. The making out wouldn't even be necessary if Quinn was going to react the way he thought she was. His main goal was to just piss Quinn off as much as possible.

Quinn was in trouble, not quite pregnant at 16 by not your boyfriend trouble, but still, this was bad. She needed help. She needed back up. She needed to call in Santana. But that was dangerous and could hurt as much as help, Santana was way more dangerous than Puck, Puck would never actually physically hurt her, and as much of an ass as he was he was really sweet underneath it, mostly, Santana could just be pure…. Not evil… but really close. She was devious and tended to wreak emotional havoc and slaughter just because she was bored, and angry. She just needed to drop a few hints, and try to be really subtle and keep Puck quiet. She didn't know how she was going to do that. Santana didn't really talk to Puck but bringing her in might cause it, and she couldn't let that happen, maybe just warning Rachel would be enough, she was smarter than that, right, smarter than me. Quinn sighed, bringing in Santana was dangerous, talking to Manhands was less of a risk.

Rachel was nervous and confused. Noah had been flirting with her for the past two days, which was nothing new, but he actually seemed to be trying to be sweet as to just lewd, like he was trying for real, with effort, instead of just for show. And Quinn was giving him the stink eye. So basically Quinn was staring at Noah, who was starring at her, and she was freaked out and confused by both, and Finn was oblivious as usual, she was really annoyed by his stupidity sometimes, although he was just so cute she could forgive him for it, gosh he was cute. She decided if Noah would actually try to talk to her again then she would shoot him down gently, but firmly, because she knew Noah was surprisingly sensitive. She had no plan in the event that Quinn tried to speak to her, but she doubted she would, in fact Quinn's response confused her more, she really didn't know what to make of it. So she was extremely confused when as soon as rehearsal ended and Finn had to go to and Puck sauntered to come up to her (she wasn't confused about that, that was expected) Quinn rushed to beat him and with a quick "Get lost Puck" dragged her into the girl's bathroom before he could even open his mouth, (Quinn was really surprisingly strong, even if she was a cheerio). This didn't stop Rachel from opening her mouth, repeatedly and loudly, "Unhand me this instant Quinn!" Puck chuckled as he realized he was achieving his goal of driving Quinn crazy… without even having to do anything bad, or steal anything. Maybe he could still get to make out with Rachel a little before Quinn kicked his ass…

Quinn didn't know what she was going to say… this was awkward.

"Don't talk to Puck….. he just wants to use you." Quinn said, radiating awkwardness.

"Quinn… while I am fully aware of Noah's playboy status and immoral intentions, I do not see how it is any of your business… not that I am unhappy about the cause of this new development in your behavior as it is the first time you have shown concern for me, really anything other than disdain, but I resent the implication that I cannot take care of myself. I am perfectly capable of refusing Noah's advances on my own. Your current behavior is unacceptable, kidnapping me into the bathroom to keep me away from Noah is not going to solve anything and is a childish and poor way of responding to the situation. Now, if you would care to explain to me why you felt such drastic action was warranted." Rachel finished her rant looking to Quinn to explain. Quinn looked so uncomfortable, which had both to do with the fact that she needed to find an answer other than 'because I want to kiss you', and because not trying to kiss Rachel when she was so close was really hard.

"I just… Puck's an ass, alright? It's not like I care about you or anything, but he doesn't deserve your attention. He's no good, despite whatever small redeeming qualities he might posses, and…. It just really pissed me off to no end to see him try to hit on you all week when you clearly weren't interested, and Finn wasn't doing anything because he was just clueless as usual." Quinn finished, frowning.

"Quinn. I have noticed your behavior towards me occasionally to be out of your usual character, and it has caused me to come to a conclusion, you like me." Rachel smiled widely as Quinn sputtered.

"Wh..what! no…. I don't like you…. why would I like you. gross manhands!" Quinn spit out trying to do damage control.

"Quinn I only meant that you don't actually despise me as you pretend to, but that your real feelings are rather accepting and might I even daresay friendly towards me. Take this for example, you care enough about me to try and protect me from what you see as a threat, Puck's advances, although I still am unsure why you see them as such, but, it doesn't matter. I thank you for your concern…. Friend. Please don't kidnap me again though." Rachel beamed and pulled Quinn into a big hug before happily flouncing off to annoy someone else with her cheerfulness and verboseness most likely. And that was how Quinn got stuck being Rachel Berry's friend. She didn't realize it at first, but her role was firmly cast in Rachel's mind as she would find out tomorrow, and Quinn didn't have the heart to be cruel again to her just for the sake of it and accepted her fate with as much grace as she could.

"Quinn. I think we should set a date on Friday night to watch movies and have a sleepover. I have researched this area and have concluded that this is what people do when they have a friend. I have every movie musical ever made, except Repo the Genetic Opera… it's just creepy. Might I suggest Funny Girl to start. Butter free popcorn and other such appropriate but healthy snacks will also be provided." Rachel exclaimed happily. "I assume to see you at my house at 6pm sharp for my fathers' famous veggie pies barring any conflictions, after which the festivities will commence. I have set a six hour period for movie watching and further refreshments after which a half hour of gossiping will commence before retiring to bed. I hope this will all be satisfactory." Rachel smiled pleased with her plans to a startled Quinn.

"Manhands! Shut up! God keep it down will you or everyone will hear!" Quinn hissed, trying to contain the situation as she pulled Rachel into an empty bathroom. Sleepover with Rachel? She was actually kind of looking forward to it but couldn't make it look like she was too eager. I wonder what Rachel wears to bed? No, thoughts like that were not good. Does she have to wear such short skirts all the time. Think of the pantsuit…. God that thing was ugly. Yuck.

"Rachel… just….be quiet for a second alright. I accept, just don't tell anyone, especially Santana, and be less awkward would you. and no Barbara Streisand, Rent is ok but I see so much as the opening sequence of Funny girl and I am out of there." Quinn stated firmly.

"Gypsy? Roselind Russel was amazing in that? And Natalie Wood, she was Jewish you know." Rachel said hopefully.

"Maybe. We'll see. Just calm down, alright Midget." Quinn said shaking her head at how utterly adorable Rachel was with such a hopeful expression…. She just wanted to kiss her….no…. bad thoughts. Rachel was annoying, not cute, and she was annoyed by her, and did not want to kiss her…..right. breathe. ok. "Now go annoy someone else for a while. Ok? I'll ask my mom and let you know."

"Quinn I must ask you to be less rude to me if we are going to continue our friendship, I must also insist that you address me by my given name. I realize your insults are part an outlet for your witty and creative sense of humor but I find it very inappropriate for our new relationship." Rachel said seriously, her earnest face making Quinn bust up laughing.

"Really Quinn I don't find what is so funny. I'll have you know that although some friend relationships use nicknames, and they are sometimes vaguely insulting, but I do not approve of the practice of nicknames except for romantic relationships and certainly only positive ones." Rachel huffed.

"So…. What you are saying is that if we were dating….. you would let me call you Smurfette." Quinn smirked.

"While that is a humorous and creative insulting nickname belaboring both my short stature and insinuating that I am promiscuous and blue at the same time, I would not approve of it even if we were dating, especially then, because it is insulting….. unless you kissed me to apologize, I would be offended, and would storm out refusing to accept your presence again without some small gesture such as a handmade note, or flowers, or chocolate. A verbal apology and a promise to not repeat the offense would also be required." Rachel explained. "But really Quinn I fail to see the point of the turn our conversation has now taken, as I was saying you must desist calling…" and with that Quinn snapped and pushed Rachel against the wall finally giving in to her secret lust and kissing the very bewildered girl passionately.

"I'm sorry for calling you Smurffette Rachel….. I'll give you chocolates tomorrow." Quinn joked, trying to figure out how to get out of this awkward situation without making it worse. Shit, she wanted to run away. And she still had a shocked Rachel pinned up against the bathroom wall.

"Y….you… you kissed me!" Rachel accused shocked as she pointed a finger at Quinn who had let her hands loose and backed up a bit.

"First of all, Don't point, it's not polite. Secondly, I'm extremely sorry for kissing you with no warning like that and without your consent. I'll try to not let it happen again. I guess I shouldn't sleep over at your house then." Quinn sighed as she leaned on the sink and hung her head.

"You kissed me!" Rachel again stated in shock, accusing finger still pointing at Quinn.

"Yes Rachel. I kissed you. Me QUINN….Me GAY… Me LIKE YOU. Me KISS you. Now can we move on to where you tell me you are straight and are deeply in love with that oaf Finn….. just don't slap me. Scratch that. Just skip to the slapping and leave off the I love Finn part. It'll sting less. We'll call it even." Quinn sighed. Readying herself for a slap.

"Finn! Oh my god! You kissed me!" Rachel gasped out again and Quinn pulled her arm down from its pointing and closed Rachel's wide open mouth.

"Ok, I see you need some time to process this information. I'll see you later. Or not. Whatever." Rachel just stood still, wide-eyed. Quinn sighed and decided she probably wouldn't get another chance, and the first kiss wasn't really a proper first kiss at all and over much too quickly and so pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her again, sweetly. Rachel just stood in shock and didn't really move except to close her eyes. Quinn was apparently a good kisser. Quinn finally managed to stop herself and leave a still shocked and apparently speechless Rachel hoping she didn't just horribly screw up.

Quinn came to school the next day to a bigger mess than expected. Rachel was waiting for her at her locker having finally come out of her shock induced coma and promptly marched up and slapped Quinn.

"Good. Now that is out of the way. Quinn I understand your predicament and how hard it must be for you and I understand how complex and sensitive an issue this is. That being said I think you have dealt with your feelings in a very unhealthy way. Due to a contract I had Finn sign which I also signed I have to report this activity to him today. I am sure he will approach it like an adult. I believe we should all approach this issue with all due maturity. I will have to get back to you on your physical proposal of a relationship. But for now my answer is no, because as you pointed out yesterday I am currently in a relationship. However I admit that if I am available it might be possible for us to pursue this avenue. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying I definitely will, there are going to be numerous issues, of a very complex nature, for us to work through, I am just not saying it wouldn't ever be a possibility, just not at this current juncture. I hope you understand that Ishdfmgkgh" Quinn kissed her again, interrupting her speech, Rachel eventually pushed her away after a few seconds. Damn it! That was NOT the plan Quinn! NOT the FUCKING plan! The plan was to avoid Rachel and Finn and NOT kiss her in public!

"Quinn, while your counter argument is definitely powerful and potent, and extremely compelling. The answer is still no, for now. And you know I will have to slap again you for that?" Rachel sighed when both girls were startled by jeering of bystanders and a fuming Finn storming up.

"What the hell!" Finn fumed as he corned Quinn against the locker. "Breaking my heart, TWICE, once for you, and once for Beth, WASN'T enough for you! Now you got to try to do it again with this crap!" Finn punched the locker beside Quinn's head as she just stared and stood still. "I wish I could just punch you. Really badly. I am considering actually doing it." Finn was shaking with anger.

"FINN! Stop this at once. I understand your ire but Quinn here cannot entirely be blamed for her actions! I didn't stop her, either time, mostly because it was so shocking and unexpected, both times, well, actually all three times, but that's not the point. The point is I didn't stop her from doing it. Finn you are overreacting. Quinn must also be very sensitive and confused about this complex topic. Let's go to Ms. Pillsbury's and talk this out. Finn I'm with you. I love you. I didn't ask for this." Rachel tried to calm Finn down.

"THREE TIMES? Just stay out of this Rach. She's just manipulating you like she does everything else." Finn growled, not backing down.

"What is going on? Finn? Quinn?" Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell came up seeing the ruckus and pulled Finn's shoulder, he turned to face her.

"Quinn kissed Rachel!" he spewed out angrily. Tears beginning to fall on his face as his eyes were screwed up in hurt and anger.

"Three times." Corrected Rachel, to which Quinn and Finn both just glared at her.

"Oh wow. Um ok. Well. Let's just all calm down and walk over to my office. I will probably need to sterilize another chair since there are three of you….." Emma stated already deciding which cleaning product would be more suitable for the job.

"So Quinn. I guess I have to ask you the million dollar question. Why did you do it?" Emma asked with wide eyes as Finn glared at her and Rachel scuffled her feet awkwardly but looked at Quinn curious as to how she would respond.

Why indeed. Oh right, because she apparently had little self control when it came to kissing and Rachel Berry, and kissing Rachel Berry to be more specific.

Thanks for reading. I don't really know where to do with this so I was thinking of just leaving it for now but feel free to suggest things. It can be like one of those choose your own adventure stories! :P. I used to love those... I always died. It was awesome. Reviews (comments/suggestions/criticisms) are extremely appreciated and thank you again for reading.


End file.
